Decisions
by double-entendre
Summary: Post TS. Steph needs to take time of to think, she decides to go on a vacation when a strange business proposition is made by Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, this story is just something to keep me occupied.

Warning: Spoilers for all books, including Twelve Sharp, may be present.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

For my entire life I have had the hardest time making decisions. Up until now I've been able to work around that problem and compromise. Most of those decisions had been about food, you see it wasn't whether or not to eat something it was more _which_ something I should eat; which is most likely the culprit behind the flab of stomach peering over my pants. But even as horrible as my weight gain is, I've had the unfortunate, but not all too displeasing problem of choosing a man.

It has been a week since my visit to the one and only Ricardo Carlos Manoso, or as I know him, Ranger. Although the meeting wasn't at all unpleasant, (I mean sharing a birthday cake with a gorgeous man is quite the treat) it had forced me into a space I had been avoiding, Ranger's arms. Or I should say arm, since Ranger had one arm tied up against his rock hard body after a bullet he received because me and my psychotic stalkers. Well it was that injury that had prevented anything physical from happening, which is good for me because I was screwed up enough already and lacked all self discipline when it came to Ranger's advances.

But it was that exact same injury that made it dreadfully obvious that I had a huge problem, I loved two men. Aside from Ranger, there was the Super cop Joe Morelli my on-again off-again boyfriend, who alone has had me confused about our relationship since the not so tender age of six when he started to look up my undies. We had been engaged for a period of time, at least I think so, but when discussing a future with Morelli, it was always my job that was the problem.

And right about now, I think I understood how he felt. I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent at my cousin Vinnie's bail bonds office, I'm what one would call a "bounty hunter," but I'm mostly thought of as being extremely lucky, or a walking heart attack for my mother, who like Joe would rather I have a nice normal job at the button factory, but as I have tried before, I can't do normal.

But that doesn't mean I can't try again, because right now I'm plain tired of being chased by maniacs wanting to kill me, and I would like to last more than two months without having someone steal or blow up my car. Normalcy sounds nice, yet highly unlikely; I really needed to rethink my options. And now after Vinnie has regulated a manageable amount of bonds, it seems as though now is the time to make a decision. But I couldn't. Usually I could simplify my life by relating it to dessert, but now I couldn't. If bounty hunter-ing was a melted ice cream cone, lost of all appeal, than all the other jobs looked like stale pastries in a dumpster, before they were appealing, then after a while they all ended up looking like crap. The dessert theory hadn't worked for my situation with Joe and Ranger either, both of them being the best looking donuts in the shop, I would normally buy both and eat them too, but I've done that long enough, the flab on my stomach allowed me only one.

* * *

"Girl, you just need a vacation, you don't really want to leave me to do all the captures," Lula tried to explain.

"Lula, I'm serious. I'm done with all of the maniacs, tackling old people, blowing things up. I'm tired of rummaging in garbage, and having guns pointed at me."

Lula, Connie and I all sat in the bonds office discussing my new career changes, with the rustling of files being put away by Melvin in the background. I had brought in a bag of doughnuts and some coffee trying to lessen the tension that was sure to commence. But the only one who was tense was me; I was chowing down on a Boston Crème after stating my points to Lula. All the while Connie had stayed silent, in a very eerie way, she was staring at the wall thinking, and I only hoped she wouldn't be as dismissive as Lula was on my claim.

"Well," Connie finally broke out of her trance, "what will you do_ if_ you quit here?" She had placed emphasis on the "if" knowing full well what had happened the last time I "quit" being a bounty hunter. I had returned after a month.

This is the same question I had been asking myself over and over again after I had made up my mind about quitting. The truth is I couldn't think of anything, last time I went on a job hunting rampage, I had embarrassed myself in front of many employers, and I was sure that word had gotten around. It would be damn near impossible to find a job. But there was one possibility, yet I was hesitant to take it. When I had my last encounter with Ranger I had expressed my uncertainty about returning to the bond enforcement profession, and he had once again offered me a job at his Rangeman offices. But I couldn't work with Ranger, not if I was going to work out this guy problem. Maybe Lula was right, maybe I should take a vacation.

"Oh yeah! So where are we going to go white girl? Probably somewhere like Hawaii or California, cause you need some color." Lula was overjoyed at my slip of tongue.

"You should go to Florida, it's warm and it has a whole bunch of amusement parks. I used to go all the time with one of my boyfriends, they're great!" I looked over at Connie I never knew that about her, but…

"Wait, what is all this _we_ business?" As soon as I said this Lula's hands balled into fists and moved up onto her purple spandex covered hips.

"Of course _we,_ you don't expect me to just stay behind while you go to a beach with all of those grade-A hunks in their Speedos. We go everywhere together, we're partners in crime." I should have known that Lula wasn't about to let me go alone.

"Alright, I can take a hint!" I threw my hands up in defeat, and Melvin let out a loud snort, before that I had forgotten he was still here. I glared at him and he hurriedly returned to filing.

"Wait a minute," Connie looked over at Lula and I and we gave her questioning glances. "You just can't up and leave here, there are skips."

"Melvin can take them over." My eyes widened my arms and my jaw dropped, I looked over at Connie who was just as surprised, but it was Melvin who spoke first, "WHAT!" he yelled, attention moving from the files to Lula, wanting an explanation.

"Yeah, well you've been hear for a while, and if a skinny white girl can do it, it should be easy for you. We could teach you, it's simple you can do it Melvin." At this encouragement, Melvin looked like a giddy school girl, while Connie and I still had shocked looks on our faces.

I reached down into the bag of doughnuts, grabbed another and took a huge bite. I plopped back down on the uncomfortable couch, and realized that I may be actually on my way somewhere warm and sunny with long white beaches. I let myself enjoy that doughnut just a little bit more.

"Where are we going?" I looked over at Lula who had just sat down next to me and smiled as I told her.

"Florida." Lula joined my smile and grabbed herself a doughnut.

The sandy beaches weren't the only things that attracted me to Florida. The fact that Ranger had a branch of his company in Miami made the idea much more appealing. The reassurance that there would be somewhere close that could help me if need be settled some nerves. Not that I intended on needing any help, it was just that, do to my previous record, it felt like it was a necessary precaution.

Just thinking about him made my neck start to prickle. But when I looked up at the door, Batman was standing there in all of his glory.

"Babe"

Ranger made his way over to Connie's desk and placed down a stack of files and body receipts.

"Good to see that you're back to work Ranger," Connie said while looking at the files and corresponding them with each of the body receipts.

Lula turned back to me, after the shock of Ranger's entrance had worn off and asked when we were going to go.

"Where are you going?" Ranger turned towards me, blank stare in place. But before I could respond, Lula answered.

"Florida, we're going on vacation."

Ranger turned back around to Connie and told her to mail the check to Rangeman, along with any new skips. He turned back around towards me.

"Babe, do you mind?"

He gave a nearly unperceivable nod towards the door, and I followed him outside. When we got outside he continued towards his Porsche which he had parked out front and opened the passenger door and ushered me inside. He got into the driver's side, and pulled out onto the street before he said anything.

"You didn't tell me you were going to Florida."

"I didn't know I was until a few minutes ago."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. When we got to a red light Ranger turned his head towards me.

"I wanted to ask if would do a job for me."

"A distraction?"

"No," then after a few moments of silence he continued, "It's in Florida."

A million things flooded my mind, ok maybe not a million, but it was enough for me to tense up and my palms started to sweat. What type of job would I have to do if I had to travel across the country to do it? Didn't Ranger have much more _qualified _employees that could do it better than me? Why me?

"She already trusts you, so it will be easier than having one of my guys with her who will scare her."

Her? Who is he talking about? What does he mean by "already"? Why doesn't just come out and say it?

"I need you to watch Julie."

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, I plan on continuing it, though the next chapter may not show up for a while. I'd appreciate any comments and suggestions, and any help in general. The plot is in its very early stages, and if anyone has a suggestion for the direction of my story please share! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please assume the disclaimer from the first chapter applies here and for the rest of the story

* * *

"_I need you to watch Julie."_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"WHAT? Why? Why me?"

"I told you Babe, she already knows you, and she trusts you."

He had a point there, if he were to send in any of the other guys, it wouldn't be good for either of them, the guys didn't even like babysitting me let alone Ranger's kid. But why does she trust me? The last time we were together we were locked in my apartment with the crazed psycho that had shot her father. The reason that she was there was because I was not capable enough to save her the first time around.

"But why do I need to watch her in the first place, she has her mom and step dad."

"Rachel's mom is sick, and Ronald is taking Rachel to go see her and make any arrangements if necessary. I would look after Julie, but I'm too busy, I just got back to work."

I sighed at his words. He was now asking me to look after his daughter. He trusted me.

"Okay."

The Porsche pulled up in front of the bonds office and I turned to get out.

"Babe."

I turned back around to face Ranger, and he gently cupped the side of my face. He planted a feather light kiss on my lips.

"Thanks."

"No problem Ranger," I gave him a big goofy smile and stumbled out the door.

"I'll have Lester pick up you two tomorrow at 2:00, your plane leaves at 3:15."

I gave him a big wave as he peeled off down the street. I turned around and walked into the bonds office. Connie and Lula had eager looks on their faces, and in unison asked "Well?"

"I'm going on a job. It's in Florida."

I didn't know what else to say, I was still dazed from the kiss. I know it wasn't that big of a deal, I mean I've had much more _passionate_ kisses from Ranger, but it had been the first physical contact I've had with any man in a week.

"Does that mean you're going to Florida without me, are you canceling our plans?" She raised her finger and started to wave it threateningly towards me.

"Whoa! You're still going with me Lula." At least that is what I thought Ranger meant when he said Lester was picking us up.

"We better start teaching Melvin the ropes before we leave, Lester is picking us up tomorrow at two."

"Damn right, we've got to hurry." She picked up her bag and scuttled out of the office to her Firebird, Melvin and I were close behind.

* * *

It was one o'clock and Lula, Melvin and I were getting settled back in the Firebird after we had brought in the "example" skip. Lula had told Melvin it was his turn and handed him a pair of cuffs, and a file. He opened up the file, did a once over and began to read aloud.

"Corbett "Wolfman" Masis, Caucasian male, 31, 5'5", 155 pounds, arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct, evading arrest and indecent exposure," Melvin looked for the statement from the arresting officer and read that.

"'The offender, Corbett "Wolfman" Masis, stepped out of O'Malley's Pub and proceeded into the stopped traffic. He proceeded to knock on windows of cars shouting "I am Wolfman, here me roar." I walked over, had him lay on the ground, searched him for weapons than read him his rights. As I bent over to place the cuffs on him he sprang up and attempted to run. I grabbed onto his pant leg, and he stripped himself of his pants and climbed onto a car hood and started to crawl to the back on the sedan. On his way onto the roof he slipped and exposed his manhood to the elderly women in the driver's seat…'"

Lula and I had started to laugh so hard that we couldn't hear Melvin anymore. I snatched the file from Melvin and looked at the photo in the file. I now understood the nickname; this guy was covered in the thickest, darkest body hair which made him look like a werewolf. I started to laugh even harder and passed the file over to Lula who took one look and burst out into hysterical laughter.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Lula and I calmed down. My stomach and cheeks ached. Lula picked up the file found the address and started to drive.

We stopped in front of a brick row house that was in desperate need of repairs. The roof was lacking in the shingle department and the front porch sagged dangerously. An entire step was missing on its way to the porch and the screen door was barely hanging up.

Melvin got out of the car and walked up to the door. On the second knock the skip answered and Melvin said something to him that we couldn't here, he pointed in our direction and the skip glanced over. I gave a little finger wave and the skip gave me a wolf smile. He turned back to Melvin and nodded. Wolfman closed the front door and followed Melvin into the car. Lula and I were so shocked neither of us said a word and Lula wordlessly drove us to the station. All the while Melvin and Wolfman were whispering in the back seat, and they didn't take their eyes off us until we reached the station. With the clink of metal, Melvin cuffed the skip.

"Hey man!"

"You're in violation of your bond agreement. Follow me."

Wolfman yanked open the door and before he could take off Melvin grabbed his pant leg and he fell face first into the asphalt. Carl and Big Dog came out of the station and smiled when they saw me.

"With all of this commotion I knew it had to be you." Carl and Big Dog sniggered.

They both walked over to Wolfman and helped him up to the station. When we finally got the body receipt, we went back to the bonds office. Lula dropped off Melvin and me and went home to pack. I got the check for my skip and bid Connie and Melvin farewell. I got into my P.O.S. car of the week and drove home, picking up some packing food from McDonald's on my way.

When I had started to pack I realized that I didn't know how long I would be there for. After an hour of arguing with myself I got so frustrated and decided to shove as many articles of clothing into suitcase as I could. Bad idea.

My room was a mess. Renegade clothes were scattered everywhere. I sat down on my bed and was assaulted by the heel of my FMPs. I got back up and decided one week. One week of clothes, I could always go shopping.

Shopping, just the thought made my heart pump faster. I put my bag by the front door, cleared off my bed and covering my floor in clothes, and laid back thinking about clothes and then having them taken off of me by Ranger, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. I looked at the readout.

"Hi Mom."

"Stephanie, why didn't you tell me you were going to Florida?"

Damn that Burg grapevine.

"I didn't find out for sure until yesterday."

"Take your grandmother."

It wasn't a question.

"I can't mom; I'm going for a job."

I heard my mother gasp and could picture her crossing herself and looking for something that needed ironing.

"Don't worry mom, no bad guys this time."

I heard her breath a sigh of relief. I was trying to assure myself of the same thing, but fate most likely had something else planned for me.

"When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon. Mom do you think you could watch Rex for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course, just drop him off. Bye dear."

"Bye." I clicked off my phone and retreated to the kitchen and started to make myself some coffee, if I was going to my parent's house I would need the extra caffeine.

I took a shower, got dressed, and added a few swipes of mascara before packing it away in my bag. I picked up my purse, pulled out the handle on my wheelie suitcase and carefully placed Rex's cage on top. I locked up and headed to my parent's house.

My mother and Grandma Mazur were waiting in the doorway as I pulled up. I carried Rex inside and was ushered into the kitchen. My mother started to pack me a bag of food for on the plane. My grandma was talking about nude beaches and such but I tuned them out thinking of the warmth the Sunshine State offered, along with the thousand mile distance from Burg standards, Grandma Mazur, and my crappy apartment.

"Hurry Stephanie or you'll miss your plane."

I looked at the clock and saw I had twenty minutes to get to the bonds office where I said I would meet Lula. I climbed into my car along with my doggy bag and made it there as Lula was pulling up.

I walked inside and Lester was sitting waiting for us. He helped me put my bag in the SUV as well as Lula and her four huge bags. I guess she was unsure of how long we were staying for too.

The ride to the airport was uneventful, Lester didn't say a word but had a smile plastered on his face from the way Lula was describing the gay bars in Key West, apparently Sally Sweet had told her of all the trendy spots to go to.

We got our bags checked before Lester said anything.

"You'll arrive in Miami at 7:30; someone will be there to pick you up." He turned to me, "Maybe you should keep the explosions to the minimum and good luck with that one." He pointed over at Lula who was passing through the metal detector, then he did the most non-Merrymen thing to do, he laughed.

I passed through the metal detector, gathered my purse and waited for Lula's more through search to finish, for once in my life I was not the random person searched.

Apart from Lula's fingers digging into my arm at take off, she was fairly relaxed, and we both ended up falling asleep.

A stewardess walked around asking everyone to put their seats up into the full upright position, and Lula and I woke up.

We walked out of the terminal and looked for our ride. I was the first to spot him. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi Tank."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. Before I didn't understand the impact of a review, and receiving them made me so happy, that I stayed up way past the time my body was telling me to go to sleep so that I could write this chapter for all of you readers. I'll be on vacation for the next couple of weeks and most likely will not have any computer access, but if you're patient I will post you all a chapter when I get back.  


End file.
